


Calling Home

by gondalsqueen



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Sex while driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gondalsqueen/pseuds/gondalsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the <a href="http://swr-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/540.html"> Star Wars: Rebels kinkmeme </a>: "Misuse of Comlinks: It was a mostly legal supply run, and phone sex had seemed like a great idea at the time."</p><p>You know--it's sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Home

Hera had dropped off the supplies and even gotten paid. Nothing had broken, nobody had tried to stiff her, and the Empire hadn’t interrupted her deal. Which wasn’t shocking, given that the meeting place was even farther out than Tarkintown. Still, a good day all around.

She had fired up the Phantom and made atmosphere—no need to go higher—when the comm buzzed. “Ghost to Phantom,” Kanan’s voice came through. He sounded bored. It must be his shift on the sensors.

“Phantom here.”

“What’s your status?”

“Successful rendezvous. Already on my way back. You guys are planning to stay at location three, aren’t you?”

“Sure.”

“Good. I’m just going to use the repulsors and save fuel, then. See you in thirty.”

“Copy that. Hey, keep your eyes open. I’m sending an important data packet your way in a minute.”

“New transmission?” A shard of worry. What was it that couldn’t wait?

“New album. You’re just going to play that Nubian songwriter stuff the whole way home and be sad when you get here.”

She snorted. “Oh, like your Outer Rim honkeytonk songs are high art.”

“You like them.”

“Yes, love, but it’s a fringe taste.”

He was smiling. She could hear it in his voice. “All right, all right. I won’t inflict it on you.”

She felt a little bad. “No, I’ll probably like it. Go ahead and send it.”

“You know…” he paused a little too long, trying for nonchalance, “You could just gun the engine and make it home in a reasonable amount of time.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because Sabine is painting and Ezra’s tinkering with his lightsaber and Zeb is playing that mandolin thing in his bunk and Chopper is…I didn’t ask. Not here.”

“Meaning…” She smiled to herself.

“Meaning nobody’s running around in the ship and nobody would notice a locked door here or there.”

“Tempting, but…” It really would be a lot of fuel, and it wasn’t, strictly speaking, necessary. And ion engines were a bad idea in atmosphere. “No, I’d better not.”

“But it’s tempting,” he needled her.

Hera considered. The repulsors rumbled pleasantly. She shifted a little in her seat. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” A pause on the other end told her he was thinking. “Okay, so I’m here. You’re there. We can work with that.”

She didn’t see how. “What do you have in mind, love?”

“If you WERE here… Talk to me, Hera.”

Talk to… Oh. OH. That realization produced a surprisingly fast pang where her body met the seat. Kanan loved dirty talk. Of course, she usually had her legs wrapped around him when she was murmuring in his ear, and usually she didn’t get to practice much—despite his stamina in most cases, one well-timed filthy comment would undo him.

So Kanan would like it. She would very much like to watch him enjoy, but listening would be good, too.

“Hera?” he asked. “Are you game?”

She shook herself out of that reverie. “Yeah. Why not?” And after a moment’s considering, “…You know, I like to talk to you. I like to watch what it does to you.”

“Hera, you could read me the code for a holonet site and get me off.”

She laughed. “Okay. So if I WERE there… I should probably undress before we get too distracted.” Navigating her clothes took time. ("Undressing you is like programming hyperspace coordinates," Kanan would tease her.)

“And you’d start with the cap?”

“Mm hmm. Slide it down my lekku.”

He sounded very interested. “Hera, can you run your hands down your lekku now?”

She sighed. “Not a good idea while I'm flying.” Sure, nothing whatsoever was happening, but she had rules. She did curl tchin over her shoulder and stretch, though. “I could probably get a tip in my mouth,” she considered. “Of course, it’s not the same as when you do it.” Children sucked their lekku. It was comforting, not…lewd, the way some humans imagined. Or the way she felt when Kanan… “When you whirl your tongue around a lek… I can feel it all the way up to my scalp. And certainly between my legs.”

He let out a sigh. “I know. Your lekku, uhm, quiver when you get excited.” She had wrapped tchun clear around his hand in a fit of desire last week—quite a feat of dexterity considering it wasn’t even her dominant lek. He had bucked his hips against hers in appreciation. She had…appreciated it.

“Keep going,” he prompted. “What next?”

“Well…the boots. That’s not interesting. And then the flight suit. The buttons on the front, and then the vest, and the buckles, and then I’d push it down.”

“You know, you shimmy your hips when you step out of that. Take the underwear with it—I’d want to see your skin.”

“So. Now that I’m naked.”

“Oh, no no. I’m still picturing you.”

“Breasts?”

“Still stuck on hips.” (“Never lose weight,” he had said fervently on more than one occasion, when she’d remarked on putting on a few pounds. Then he had cupped her hip, slid his hand around back…)

“Love, while you’re stuck there, you might as well grab my ass and pull me in close.”

His voice came through with that incorrigible timbre. “Yeah, I’ve got somewhere I could press you.”

“Are you hard yet?” she asked casually.

“Getting there.”

“I could help with that…if I were there.”

“You ARE helping with it.”

“But where would you want my mouth? On your mouth? Or your ear? Or…groundward?”

She heard him swallow. “Ear. Start with ear.”

“Mmm, you’d have to bend down, love. Let me start at your neck and work my way up. Your neck is…fantastic.” Something about the smell there, even after a long and physical day, always made her want to nuzzle. And then nuzzling turned into tongue and teeth, and… She drew in a breath, imagining. “Would you let me leave marks?”

“Little ones,” he consented, teasing her. He’d let her leave whatever marks she wanted, and enjoy the process.

“On your earlobe?”

That got an immediate, definite, “Yes.”

“You’d press your hips against mine?”

“Push myself right up against your stomach.”

“Kanan…” she sighed. The straight line of his cock against her abdomen wouldn’t hit any of her places. But the idea of it—a little pang of excitement went through her chest, matching the pangs elsewhere.

“You’ll be back soon, right?”

“Mm hmm. But let’s keep going. This is getting interesting.”

“I’m interested,” he agreed. “But you’d have to let me touch you. Maybe run my hands down the back of your legs and up your ass.”

“And between my legs?” she suggested.

“Not quite. I like to keep you writhing for a while.”

Hera writhed a little at the suggestion. Aaaand there were her lower regions, stating their approval of this game.

“Hera?” he asked. “Are you wet?”

She’d wriggled her underthings into some intimate places. “Oh, certainly. Are you hard?”

“Fully engaged in the mission.”

She considered. “I wish I was there to feel.”

“But where would you want me, Hera? In your hand, or inside you?”

That hit home. She tightened her grip on the steering handle and stroked a finger up it experimentally, comparing girth in her mind. “Inside me,” she confessed, teasing gone.

She could hear the air leave his lungs.

“But I like it when you start slow,” she continued. “Rub against me. Pretend you’re going to slip in, and then don’t.”

A rustle through the comm as he shifted, changing position.

“Move inside me so slowly that we can feel that first inch push past the muscle.”

The ache in her stomach shot downward, joined with the ache between her legs, and hit a new crescendo.

“Hera,” Kanan groaned on the other end. Yes, he was definitely touching himself. She could hear the shake in his voice.

“Slowly,” she reminded him, and he blew out a low, frustrated breath. “I’d want you to push in a lot further than that.” Her own muscles spasmed sharply around nothing, but she knew, frustrating as this was, she knew just how he felt inside of her. “Of course, if I flipped you over…”

“…you wouldn’t go slow for long,” he said hopefully.

“No, I wouldn’t. I would sit up straight and rock on you, keep you deep.”

Another near-groan from Kanan.

“You can go faster now,” she told him sweetly.

“I’d like to grab your thighs and squeeze,” he told her roughly.

“I know, love. Can you squeeze yourself?”

“Way ahead of you there.”

She had such a clear image of him in the half-light of the cockpit. She wanted to show him. “I like to watch you too, you know.” She searched for the words. “I like to watch the tip of your cock come through your hand.” His breathing was hard. He said nothing. “It gets so red and dark, and I just can’t imagine that could…fit in me.” A strangled cry. “I like to imagine that’s me you’re coming into.”

He gasped, “Hera…ungh….stars,” and she knew exactly what was happening in that cockpit.

If she were there, she would lean in close to his ear and whisper wetly to him. “I’ve got you love,” she told him over the comms.

His breathing evened out to a rueful, satisfied groan, and she laughed with him. “Cloth is in the compartment on the right,” Hera said. A rustle of moving clothing and upholstery. She was frankly still aching herself, but she wasn’t sure how much she could do about it while flying. And anyway, the thrumming of the engines was enough to keep her very interested, without pushing her over the edge.

But now he was back. “You didn’t finish.” It was half-inquiry.

“No. But I’m in a good place.”

“Want to be in a better place?”

She considered. Ten minutes out. The way she was feeling, it wouldn’t take ten minutes. “I’ve got to admit, that does have its appeal.”

He thought for a moment. Then: “Know what I wanted to do in that scene we just played?”

“Grab my thighs,” she responded promptly. The memory was vivid.

“Well…yeah… Any time I see you. But I was thinking about your breasts. Your nipples are hard inside your clothes right now, aren’t they?” Yes. Aloud, she said nothing, just let out a breath and concentrated on drawing in another as evenly. “I’d like to run my tongue up one, then put my mouth over it and suck.”  
Hera could feel her breasts hard against the cloth of her shirt. She shifted in her seat, spreading her legs, angling her body just right. “Go on.” Her own voice sounded rough.

“But I can never get you off like that. So then eventually, when you were pressing up against me, I would slide down your stomach and lick your clit thoroughly.” Her stomach jumped, and sensitive muscles clenched in response. She rocked against the seat a little. She was markedly wet. “Kanan…” she swallowed. “Keep going.”

“You know those little sounds you make when you say ‘Please?’” he asked. “Do you know they make it awfully hard for me to keep it together? Especially when you’re trying to stay quiet.”

Hera thrust her hips forward, trying to keep a steady pressure, failing to breathe evenly. Desperation peeked over the horizon.

“What do you ask for when we do that, Hera?”

She answered in a low voice, raw. “Your finger.”

“One?”

“Just one.”

“Inside you?”

“As high as it will go.”

She was so close… so close now that she was sitting up in her chair, legs spread, spine straight, so close it was painful, but there was nothing really here to rock against. If she could just…

“My tongue on your clit and my finger pumping into you,” Kanan confirmed.

…Nothing on the sensors. It wouldn’t take one minute. She took a hand off the steering mechanism and moved it between her own legs. Three finger tips, steady pressure, working.

“Hera, talk to me. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m… nnnmmm… touching myself. Just…” Breathing was difficult. “…just a little pushing. Not rubbing.” Almost, almost. The muscles in her legs were stiff. Her underwear would be a mess.

“I’d like to push,” he said dirtily. “Right up inside of you, and…”

Oh, there it was! Stars and sparks and the whole brass band. Her legs shook with relief.

A familiar sound hit the aft of the boat, and the Phantom shook back. “Kriff!”

“Captain Syndulla, that’s not appropriate language to use over the comms.”

“No, I picked up a kriffing TIE.” She checked the scanners.

Kanan’s voice sobered immediately. “What? You okay?”

“Yeah, looks like it’s only one. Must be a patrol. Stay on the comms with me; I’m going to brake and take him out.”

Another voice buzzed in, a clipped core accent. “Unidentified vehicle, this is a no fly zone. Transmit your identification codes and land immediately. The next shot will not be a warning.”

“One thing before you let him have it,” Kanan broke in.

“What?”

“Did you get there?”

“OH, yeah.”

She could hear him grinning on the other end. “Go get ‘em, ace.” Then a durasteel quetarra blared over the speaker and two gasan string drums joined it. Kanan commed in over the song: “Just giving you a fight soundtrack!”

Hera rolled her eyes for her own benefit. “Thank you, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
